Belong To Me
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Zack can always bring out the best in Angeal....Zangeal, R/R


**A/n: **this was a bit rushed so forgive the spelling mistakes if there are any. Enjoy!

**Warning(s): **masturbation and shameless groping….PWP yet again…..

**Disclaimer: Do not own…

* * *

**

**Belong To Me

* * *

**

Zack was forced to put his hands out so not to crash into the wall he was roughly pushed against. Towering above him from behind was his lover, broader in size, breathing into the back of his ear, his lips barely nuzzling the skin there. He tried to turn around and face him but Angeal was quick to keep his hands glued to their spot on the wall with his own. His muscled chest pressed into his back, pushing him closer to the hard surface. His groin teased the crease in between his buttcheeks and he couldn't help to push out a little, trying to garner a response.

Angeal allowed the puppy to rub against him, keeping perfectly still himself, and though Zack could certainly _feel _the response he'd wanted since they had started this, he was growing impatient with the unresponsiveness of his usually caring, altruistic lover. Angeal always wanted him, _always_, he'd never turned down an offer no matter how beyond exhausted he was from missions and board meetings and charity events and paperwork.

"C'mon," the spiky-haired teen uttered in a hurried whisper, the words escaping his mouth before he'd even realized he'd said them.

Angeal smirked into the curve of his neck, his hands dropping from his to grab a hold of his hips. He stilled his puppy's movements with ease and held him in place as he pressed hard against him, making sure Zack could feel all of him, even through the thick layers of his jeans and boxers. Zack's hands slipped on the wall and he came to rest his elbows against it as Angeal moved slowly but forcefully against him. He spread his legs wider to give him better access and felt his eyes involuntarily flutter closed when the new position allowed his twitching cock to rub pleasingly against the fabric of the confines they were still enclosed in.

Angeal started a rhythm between them, pulling his hips back so his ass would meet his thrusts every time.

"Mmmhn……" Zack let his head drop, his forehead pressing against the wall as they moved against each other.

He reached down on himself to unbutton his pants and undo the zipper if only to relieve the pressure building up there. His hardened member sprang free, the front part of his boxers tented in between the spread open zipper. Zack could feel the precum leaking from the tip, moistening the fabric, and he panted into the wall unable to contain himself from how good this felt.

"I should've known," Angeal mumbled against the skin of his neck. Zack swallowed a groan before speaking.

"Should've known what?" he breathed heavily, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at a particular rough thrust. He could feel Angeal solid against his ass and he could think of no other thing but getting mindlessly fucked by him here and now.

"That you'd be so popular." Angeal's words immediately brought back reminiscences of the corporate dinner they had assisted to tonight. It was customary of ShinRa Company to carry on with such an event in order to announce new sponsorship to the SOLDIER program. The president would introduce the new benefactors and briefly describe their contribution before the dinner disengaged, followed by a night of drinking and socializing.

The event had been different this time because it was the first time Zack was able to assist, not as Angeal's apprentice, but as a SOLDIER 3rd class. Of the class of cadets he'd started out with in the program two years ago, only 10 had recently graduated with him. They had all assisted the event and hung together, Zack wanting to give Angeal the space so his older lover could introduce himself to the people president Shinra wanted to introduce him to, more than anything.

As part of the trinity at the forefront of ShinRa advertising, it was Angeal the new sponsors expected to meet tonight, commander Rasphodos and General Sephiroth out for missions coincidentally. Zack knew Genesis and Sephiroth well enough by now to know their sudden unexpected and unannounced missions were anything _but _coincidental, however.

As the night progressed, and the men got drunker, there was a lot of "friendly" touching involved. Zack was the youngest among the graduates, also the most promising, but he was widely known to be quite the oblivious charming looker. The other cadets, now turned SOLDIERS, shared a special bond with him. All had hit on him and had gotten nicely and affectionately turned down. Once their crushes were water under the bridge, though, it became a daily occurrence to hit on him and make their moves on him without expecting nothing in return. Zack was a good friend and his naivety only made him an easy target to rile up.

Zack knew the dirty suggestions whispered in his ear and the arms casually swung around his neck, the gentle hip-bone squeezing and suggestive ass brushing, were all blatant teases under the stupor that alcohol caused. What he never expected, though, was for Angeal to be watching. He wanted to explain, after all, very few knew of the relationship they shared because neither of them felt it necessary to go around telling people when they could show them. It was just hard with Angeal pressed against him like he was, making him lose what little control he always had under his ministrations to begin with.

Angeal sucked on his earlobe, one of his hands leaving his hip to slide under the elastic of his boxers. Zack watched in fascination, his senses clogged by the deafening desire pulsing in his veins, making his head thump. Angeal reached his cock with nimble, knowing fingers. He pumped him, once, twice, concealed to both because of the cloth hiding him. Zack moaned headily, feeling himself blush from how fucking needy he'd sounded, though he doubted Angeal would see it through how flushed he currently was.

Angeal stroked him a few more times, nuzzling his nose in the puppy's wild spikes of hair, his groping behind him coming to a gentle halt. Slowly, he pressed Zack's cock against his lower stomach and pulled on the elastic of the boxers so it would hold him there, only the head peeking out from the rim. Zack chuckled breathlessly, a habit when he was indescribably turned on, the sound making Angeal's already stiff manhood twitch. There was something about Zack's horny chuckling that drove him mad with desire.

"That's what this is about? You're jealous?" he panted, heavy-lidded with his cock held up like this.

"Nobody touches what's mine."

The confession made Zack freeze. He'd always known Angeal was possessive by nature, his over-protectiveness didn't just come from the fact that he wanted to keep him safe. He knew that, in a sense, to Angeal, he belonged to him. Hearing him say it, though, was like hearing a declaration of undying love--though he was glad Angeal was never going to do one of these. Ever. He was Angeal's, nobody else's just like Angeal was his.

Angeal nibbled the base of his spine in between his teeth and sucked to smoothen the bites he made. With the tip of his finger, he began to tease the head of Zack's cock, circling the slit, making all of the nerves in his body erupt in a wave of hot, liquid fire.

"Mnnn………………uhnn……………..hah………………Angeal……………"

Zack could feel his sack tightening with the knowing pulsations of early orgasm. If there was one thing Angeal knew about him, it was how sensitive he was down here. He'd been forever embarrassed by this, even more so when Angeal attempted to rationalize it. The elder believed his boundless energy carried on to every aspect of his life, including this one. He got so excited sometimes he'd cum way too soon. His refractory period worked faster too, so it made up for this liability, but still. Sometimes he wanted Angeal to cum before him or at least together with him, not alone.

"This," Angeal cupped him whole in his palm and grabbed firmly. "Is mine."

Zack scrunched his eyes closed, unable to stand the pressure. His mouth hung open in muted cries as he felt Angeal's fingers play with the tip of his cock, brushing the slit from time to time, and coming back to squeeze around the head. He pressed his forehead harder against the wall, struggling to stay on his feet now, his knees threatening to give out.

Angeal lowered his boxers in one swift move, his jeans falling to pool around his ankles, freeing him completely and he thanked the Goddess though his mind was so clouded with lust he couldn't remember whether he'd done that out loud. Angeal's hand wrapped around him expertly, with gentle ease it stroked him, and Zack found it easy to fall into a rhythm, rolling his hips in when Angeal was at the head and rolling them out when he reached the base.

They continued like this until Angeal determined the puppy was ready enough to release. He wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of his cock and milked him fast and hard, pressing his hard on into him from behind. Zack hissed, his hands curling into fists, he drew out a moan.

"Ahhn………….hah…………….hah………….mnnn…………good……………...Angeal……….I'm cum--"

And the world was suddenly beautiful, quiet and serene, painted in shining chromatic colors. Spurts of white fluid dribbled down the wall and down his angry red cock as Angeal finished him off. His body shivered in post-coital bliss, warm with Angeal fully clothed behind him, holding his body turned gooey to him. He clumsily stepped out of his jeans, still out of breath from the powerful orgasm, and Angeal tucked him in if only to take this to the bedroom and start where they had left off.

"You belong to me too, you know," said Zack, not wanting the fact to go by unsaid. Angeal chuckled into his hair, hugging his smaller form around the waist from behind.

"I know puppy."

* * *

**The End. **I'm onto Zack and Angeal lately. I just love them together, what can I say!


End file.
